Cambios
by Eternalsouul
Summary: ¿Él había cambiado? ¿Realmente la amaba? ¿Cómo un sólo gesto de cariño puede cambiar todo? One shot.


Cambios.

Lily Evans & James Potter.

La luz de la luna ya se infiltraba en la habitación de Lily Evans. Todas sus compañeras de alcoba dormián, aunque aún era temprano para lo que solían quedarse despiertas.

Ella, sin embargo, no podía más que cerrar los ojos, pero no era lo suficiente para caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Se incorporó en su cama decidida a despejarse un poco del encierro de esas paredes, dejando los pies lejos de las sabanas para luego buscar a tientas sus infantiles pantuflas. Dirigió su caminata hasta su baúl sabiendo que la noche anterior, había dejado sobre él una vela encendida.

Pero ahora estaba apagada. Encontró su varita tirada al lado de su cama, una vez que la tenía ya no necesitaba prender la cerilla – Lumus – Susurró, y del extremo de la varita una luz la cegó por un momento.

Bajó las escaleras, alumbrando con esa pequeña fuente. Allí, la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prendida, y sin necesidad de su varita la dejó sin luz con un suave "nox". Se dejó caer en un sofá mirando el fuego. Cerró los ojos, acomodándose entre las almohadas, dejando que su cabello pelirrojo le cayera sobre la espalda.

- Shhh – Oyó que hablaban – Es sólo una alumna, dejémosla dormir… - Era la pacífica voz de Remus Lupin que pretendía apaciguar el desastre cometido por sus amigos.

Cuatro par de ojos se posaban sobre la chica, algunas de las miradas eran intrigantes, otras, iban claramente más allá de eso.

- ¡No! Claro que no es "una alumna". Es Lily ¡Lunático!- Se quejó James Potter, remarcando esas dos especificas palabras. Que la vieran como una simple alumna era una situación atroz, para él era un menester para vivir.

- Claaaro – Dramatizó Sirius, con ese aire jovial típico de él. – Nos olvidábamos que no podemos confundir a tu amada – Canuto le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, para luego esbozar una de esas sonrisas traviesas, total y desubicadamente comedidas que solían presentarse en situaciones erróneas. Ellos dos si que eran dos almas gemelas, dos compañeros del destino. A excepción de… bueno, James estaba totalmente enamorado, pero Black aparentaba jamás encontrar una pareja estable. Ni quería hacerlo, tampoco. El moreno con destellos azulados caminó un par de pisadas, con la despreocupación de un perro y la elegancia de descendencia en el andar, Remus lo acompañó a su lado por el instinto que corría en sus venas, y a zancadas desesperadas los siguió un Peter realmente apresurado. Potter, no obstante, atrancó sus pies al suelo alfombrado de la Sala Común, deslumbrándose junto a la muchacha que fingía dormir. Con el cuello ladeado y una sonrisa boba cruzando sus labios.

- Cornamenta... – murmuró su más fiel amigo llamándolo, quien se había parado y por consecuencia ocasionado un pequeño choque con Pettigrew. - Vallan, yo… me quedaré un rato – Dijo, mirando fijamente a la chica. El moreno rodó los ojos, mientras que dejaba escapar una sincera risa suave y masculina de su garganta.

- Te esperamos, tigre. – Hizo un gesto con su mano ante la última palabra, como quien rasguña o araña algo. Oh sí, jamás dejaría de bromear. El muchacho de cabello azabache casi tan oscuro como el carbón también rió, pero en silencio ya que no quería despertar a la pelirroja. Los demás se fueron, dejándolos solos. Por fin, solos.

En un ágil movimiento se sentó a su lado, uno que pasaría desapercibido de no ser por el ligero peso que acababa de sentir junto a sus pies.

- Evans… - Suspiró mientras tomaba su mano, y con delicadeza la entrelazaba con la suya. – Aún no comprendo como eres tan difícil. – Soltó desde su propia garganta, pensamiento que venía soportando dentro de él hacía demasiado tiempo atrás. Pues, realmente no lo entendía. Era más que seguro que James no era un casanova como su amigo, él prefería las bromas y las fiestas, alardear un poco – como de costumbre – y las muchachas iban después. Pero aún así, con la experiencia que tenía y no era poca, jamás había conocido un desafío encarnado como ella lo era. Y por más que en ese momento no lo supiera, eso era lo que lo había enamorado.

"Esto es suficiente" pensó ella, quejosa. ¿Quién era él para decirle que ella era o no complicada? Nadie, exactamente. No tenía derecho de proclamar ni una palabra en su contra pues, pues…

– Te amo por eso, Lily – Su angustiada voz interrumpió a su mente, haciéndose notar con una sinceridad que jamás había sentido en él. La pelirroja quiso abrir los párpados y verle, pero no… eso era contra su orgullo y de eso tenía de sobras. Estaba sorprendida, real y placenteramente sorprendida. Algo que debió sentirse en su respiración, ya que por los nervios y la vergüenza, ésta había tomado un ritmo más rápido. Algo suficientemente notorio, ya que James soltó su mano

– ¿Ee... estas despi… eerta? - Tartamudeó él, con un brillo especial danzando en el chocolate de sus ojos, nervioso. Lily siguió con la mentira, por supuesto. No soportaría – luego - un extenso interrogatorio de su parte preguntándole por qué se hacía la dormida. Con aquellas sonrisas tan presumidas y narcisistas que odiaba, y la volvían loca.

No volvió a tomar su mano, pero en cambió y como forma de despedida por esa noche se acercó rápidamente a ella, y besó su frente, con tal ternura que nunca Lily Evans, había visto en él. Ni en nadie más. Era un acto breve y demasiado sensible para ella, pero en ese momento nada de eso le preocupaba, sólo quería seguir sintiéndolo en su piel, casi de capricho. Sin despegar los labios de esa parte de su rostro, dijo algo, no se le llego a entender completamente y la intrigaba demasiado.

Abrió un párpado prolongados instantes más tarde, comprobando que se había ido de allí. Evans bufó, cargada y furiosamente. La volvería loca, terminaría desquiciándola. Aquel maldito moreno que la fastidiaba con sus pretensiones y sus halagos personales, acababa de mostrarle una faceta totalmente distinta. Las cuestiones concurrían su cabeza inquisitivamente, incómodamente. ¿Él había cambiado? ¿Realmente la amaba? ¿Desde cuándo se le había tornado tan asombrosamente irresistible y…? ¡No! No podía, no se tenía permitido salir con ese engreído de segundas… ¿O sí?

Una ola de confusión la atosigó, todo estaba saliendo mal y la respuesta era tan simple. Cambios, cambios. Él había cambiado, sí. Ella había cambiado.

Una sola y simple respuesta. Cambios.


End file.
